


toxic

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-30
Updated: 2005-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Songfic: Draco is captivated by Blaise’s dancing.





	toxic

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Draco stared attentively at his lover as yet another Muggle pop song echoed throughout the Great Hall. He hadn’t been looking forward to attending this spur-of-the-moment celebratory ball in honor of Voldemort’s defeat, but now that he was here with Blaise, he was actually having a good time.

“I wanna dance,” Blaise announced, tugging on Draco’s arm for emphasis.

“So dance.” Draco nodded to the dance floor and took a sip of his butterbeer.

“No,” Blaise contested, dragging a fingernail up Draco’s bare arm seductively. “I wanna dance with _you_.”

Draco set his drink on the table and lifted Blaise’s hand to his mouth. He rested the middle finger against his slightly parted lips, sucking it softly, flicking it lightly with his tongue, watching Blaise’s eyes roll up in his head.

“You go ahead.” Draco gave the digit one final kiss before letting go. “I’m going to sit here and work up the desire to fuck you later.”

Blaise grabbed Draco’s face with both hands and slammed their mouths together in an intense, tongue-twisting kiss. He released him and stood up just as abruptly, nearly knocking his chair over in the process.

“You’re going to regret this.” Blaise’s sapphire eyes were filled with lust.

“I hope so,” Draco mumbled under his breath as he watched his lover walk away.

Blaise waded expertly through the large group of students that were congregating on the dance floor, ultimately selecting a spot directly in the middle. Conveniently enough, Draco had a clear view.

Blaise met Draco’s eyes as he began moving to the music. His hips swayed in time to the beat, his arms rotating rhythmically. Draco inwardly thanked whoever had decided on the Muggle theme, despite his distaste in the music. Blaise looked simply delicious in his T-shirt and jeans. The casual attire accentuated muscles and features that would have otherwise been hidden by dress robes.

Blaise smirked as he started dancing in a way that led Draco to believe he was trying to torture him. His eyes were glued on Blaise’s arse as it shook back and forth, up and down.

Draco decided it should be illegal for someone to be that sexy.

> _Baby can’t you see_  
>  I’m calling  
>  A guy like you  
>  Should bear a warning  
>  It’s dangerous  
>  I’m falling

Draco felt himself grow hard at the mere sight of it all. He quickly crossed his legs to conceal his reaction, but Blaise sensed it somehow. He turned on his heel and locked eyes with Draco again, grinning wickedly. He rocked his entire body to the music, raising his arms over his head and thrusting his groin provocatively.

> _There’s no escape_  
>  I can’t wait  
>  I need a hit  
>  Baby give me it  
>  You’re dangerous  
>  I’m loving it

Draco thought his erection was going to burst through the seams of his trousers. He wanted nothing more than to drag Blaise out of the Great Hall and find the nearest broom closet in order to shag him properly. This was his idea, however, and he had to suffer the repercussions he had placed upon himself.

> _Too high_  
>  Can’t come down  
>  Losing my head  
>  Spinning `round and `round  
>  Do you feel me now

A Ravenclaw girl that Draco recognized as Mandy Brocklehurst snuck up behind Blaise and slid her hands around his waist until they rested on his hips. Mandy was known to be quite the tart, even more so than Blaise was before Draco had tied him down. True to his nature, Blaise didn’t push her away; in fact, he reached behind him to ease her closer.

Blaise then spun around and pulled Mandy flush against him. She raised her eyebrows at him suggestively, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her petite body in time with his.

> _With a taste of your lips_  
>  I’m on a ride  
>  You’re toxic, I’m slipping under  
>  Tasting the poison paradise  
>  I’m addicted to you  
>  Don’t you know that you’re toxic

Draco should have been jealous, but he wasn’t. It was the exact opposite, in fact. His lover was grinding against someone else – a girl, nonetheless – and he thought it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. It was as if they were insinuating sex right there on the dance floor in front of everybody; in front of him.

> _It’s getting late to give you up_  
>  I took a sip  
>  From my devil cup  
>  Slowly taking over me

Blaise ran his hands through his midnight-black hair and brought them down over the contours of his physique. He was driving Draco crazy and he knew it. He caught Draco’s eye and winked before grinding against Mandy even more aggressively.

> _Too high, can’t come down_  
>  It’s in the air  
>  And it’s all around  
>  Can you feel me now?

Draco could feel it all right. Blood pulsated through his veins so fast he thought he might explode from it all. Before he could even deliberate his actions, he raised himself out off his seat and calmly made his way towards Blaise and Mandy.

Blaise saw him coming and whispered something in Mandy’s ear. She laughed flirtatiously and detached herself from him, tossing a knowing look at Draco as she danced away.

Blaise continued his evocative movements as his lover approached him, his eyes filled with passion and expectation. Draco walked right up to Blaise and snatched him by the arse with both hands, slamming their bodies together, causing Blaise to emit the sexiest groan known to man.

> _With a taste of your lips_  
>  I’m on a ride  
>  You’re toxic, I’m slipping under  
>  Tasting the poison paradise  
>  I’m addicted to you  
>  Don’t you know that you’re toxic

“I want to do it right now on the dance floor,” Draco said candidly.

> _And I love what you do  
>  Don’t you know that you’re toxic_

Blaise gave him a sultry look and cupped his face in his hands. “In due time, love. First, we dance.”

> _Intoxicate me now_  
>  With your loving now  
>  I think I’m ready now  
>  Intoxicate me now  
>  With your loving now  
>  I think I’m ready now

As they kissed fervently, Draco decided he was never going to say no to Blaise again.


End file.
